


Sex, Love, and Video Tape

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Gavin Reed, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, One Shot, Oral Sex, Perverted stuff, Psychotropic Drugs, So done with coronavirus, Somnophilia, The Author Regrets Everything, Therapy in sex, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, i was bored, psychosexual, screw you covid19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: There’s a reason that alcohol, handcuffs and video recorders should not be combined.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Sex, Love, and Video Tape

**Sex, Love, and Video Tape**

Nines swam slowly up to consciousness. His eyes were grainy, and he reached with a hand gone numb to rub the dull ache between them. Christ, his head hurt even more. Had someone clubbed him over the head with a god damn mallet??

No, there was no blood, thankfully. Only regret.

Where the hell was he again?? 

Blinking rapidly, he glanced down at his own body, finding himself lying flatly on his back. Wriggling, he felt the softness of a mattress supporting his weight. Shoulders and spine dug into it, and the bedsprings gave out a resolute groan of approval. Eyes wandering over his form, he nearly choked on a cry of despair once he caught himself entirely naked save for a loose pair of black shorts barely hanging on his hips.

Wanting to rub his headache away out of existence first, he tried massaging his temples, but a metallic clash and sudden jarring kept his right hand from finishing the motion.

He blinked sluggishly, taking in the empty champagne bottle lying on the bed near what appeared to be a video tape recorder. And was that a silver handcuff on his right wrist? Yes, it was. Well, at least his left hand was free. He shook the cuffed wrist in question and was vaguely surprised to hear the rattling again. As if that signaled the return of circulation, his fingertips began to tingle unpleasantly. Circulation hadn’t been that badly cut off, thankfully, but some real kinky shit had gone down here, no doubt.

The lights coruscated deeply into his eyes in the way that it hurt, so he dipped his head low rather than glance up like an idiot. The carpet looked warm, yet filthy when he crashed a leg down to it. The cuff yanked him back, reminding him grimly that he couldn’t go anywhere, yet. It reeked of booze and tobacco in this damn room…the cheapest kind. The scents and odors of human sweat slamming into his nostrils nearly made him sick to his stomach, but his memories were now triggered as a byproduct of it.

The champagne bottle resurrected memories of Nines insisting that he just needed to drink a little and relax after a long, brutal day at the DPD. Gavin volunteered to help him in ‘taking the edge off’, whatever the fuck that meant. How was he to know? He must have damn near drunk the whole bottle if his head was any indication. But why was Gavin Reed even helping him?? As far as Nines knew, even though they were partners, they weren’t at all on equal footing.

Since their first meeting, Gavin had proven to be a competitive twat, and Nines apparently was a ‘show off dipshit’. Well, truthfully, Gavin had reserved a special swear word for him every week or so, but ‘dipshit’ was often repeated. This last time shouldn’t have been any different, really. One fight was like any other.

As much as he could recall, after reaching the bar together, they had once again had the same old tired argument about letting loose due to Nines being all ‘pent up’, when they stopped for the night after nearly causing an inept brawl in the middle of the crowded bar. Embarrassing, but Gavin had been a decent enough sport about it…when drunk. He’d laughed it all off, claiming he’d wanted to start brand-new on a clean slate with Nines.

Driving off to a motel had been part of Nines’ hazy memory, though it did very little answer to everything that had been the champagne and handcuff binding him. Burning burning, the bizarre pieces of the aftermath were brewing in a mystery, now. Too many words rattled in his brain. So much had been said, but he would have done more than just drink that damn bottle dry if it would shut Gavin up.

But he still needed answers. According to the digital clock resting on a table near the bed, it was almost two in the morning.

Glancing around in growing alarm, Nines spied the one other item that seemed out of place in the hotel room. A VCR rested in the chair next to the bed and a cable draped over the arm on its way to the TV. The TV was turned on and periodically flashed **No Signal** at him.

He rolled carefully onto his right side, trying not to jar the cuffed hand too much. He was able to reach the recorder and remove the tape inside. On the white edge of it, crudely written in black permanent marker was: **Play Me!!**

Very well, he would bite. A desperate man was willing to do desperate things for answers. Gritting his teeth, Nines glanced at the windows, thinking at first that he could always make enough noise or movement to draw in attention from the outside world…but then again, he _was_ stuck in a seedy motel room at two in the morning. Not even criminals and people loitering would come that damn close. Just his luck.

With a groan, he gathered his courage and energy, promising himself that he would shove his fist deeply into Gavin’s face once he was through with the damn video tape. He had to roll over onto his stomach to reach the VCR and insert the tape. It must have been rewound, because it began to play immediately.

Internally, Nines prayed it wasn’t porn. Now wasn’t the most opportune moment for that shit, but he wasn’t willing to put it past Gavin Reed.

Gingerly, Nines rolled onto his back and received an even greater shock when he saw what was playing on the tape. A very drunk, very naked Nines from a few hours ago lay on the bed and obligingly offered Gavin his right hand when he asked for it. The click of the cuffs closing was unmistakable, even though the volume of the TV was set rather low.

Gavin then looked over his shoulder and motioned someone forward.

Nines watched in growing disbelief as some twink he had never seen before came into view. He was cute in the usual fringe-cut boyish fashion, mousy curls falling forward to cover one equally mousy eye. He was visibly shaken, and he bit his lower lip and fidgeted about.

Chuckling cruelly, Gavin hushed his whimpers. “It’s okay,” he cooed happily, “just remember what kind of money I’m paying you right now. Co-operate, and it’ll be over.” Nodding curtly in the direction behind the young man, Gavin ordered, “Go there and make sure you don’t take the camera off me.”

Nines on the tape groaned, hardly moving about while Gavin was already working to get himself naked. Discarding his clothes on the floor, he moved to divest his torso of his undershirt and underwear while the young man panned the camera around the room. The youth obviously had not been idle while Gavin had restrained Nines. There was no way of telling if the man was even someone they worked with. His hair could’ve been a wig, as there was no other body hair on his torso and skin to compare it to. No distinguishable features or body art and jewelry, either.

Shit. What was this?!?

Forced to watch on, he witnessed with growing anxiety as Gavin stroked his cheeks while the younger man stepped back out of view and adjusted the video recorder to take in the scene on the bed. Nonchalantly, Gavin popped open a can of beer and downed it all before walking to the other side of the bed and seating himself where he could not only watch, but also be in the film.

The twink glanced over at Gavin, positioning the camera along with his movements. When how zoomed in on Gavin’s face too closely, the moody detective snarled, “What the fuck? If you point that fuckin’ thing at me any longer, I’ll break it over your god damn head and shove it up your fuckin’ ass!”

The young man whimpered in fear and instead moved the view of the camera to Nines’ passed out form. Nines wasn’t even softly snoring, but he slept through all of this with Gavin not too far away from him screeching.

What had they given him??

Nines watched in horror as the Gavin Reed on the TV, first went still. Taking his time to observe, he then, with a deep body rending groan, slipped the fingers of his left hand into Nines’ slightly messy, frazzle hair. Caressing the passed-out male, he shifted so he could stand over him. Eyes greedy with lust and the need to possess, he drew his face forward and planted his lips on Nines’ cheek.

Watching his most despised colleague press almost loving kisses to the corner of his mouth, Nines shivered in distaste. He could practically feel it now in real-time when Gavin roughly pulled Nines into an even deeper kiss. Evidently, Nines on the tape soon ‘roused’ from his sleepy state only marginally. Responding in kind to Gavin’s kisses, he spent quite some time nibbling on Gavin’s lips like he wanted to devour them.

Dear god…he’d actually done such a thing??

Lips burning even now, Nines could only gape in horror when both Gavin and himself on the tape began exploring each other’s mouth. The video filled with wet kissing sounds, heavy breathing and muffled groans.

Growing bold in his actions, Gavin broke the kiss and settled back on the bed with a pleased smirk on his face. Nines couldn’t help thinking that Gavin seemed to enjoy a live show even more than any of the porn he had in his varied collection at home. Oh, hell! Would this be added to that collection?! Had Gavin planned this all along to share with the rest of their co-workers??

Thoughts running wild, Nines then watched as Gavin slid his hand up along Nines’ chest and tugged on the hardened nipple tips hidden there. Gavin’s face flushed and his eyes slid shut on a moan that was just barely audible over the sound of the groans and squeaks on the bed caused by both his own motions in real-time as well as on the tape.

Quickly, Nines pulled his eyes away from Gavin’s aroused face. This was terrifying; to see a close colleague in such a state. Boisterously, Gavin was now moaning loudly as he ground his hips into drunken Nines beneath himself when he ground down into his lap. Accidentally, Nines glanced up, and he wished he hadn’t. He was met with the view of a pert, smooth ass rising and falling with every swivel of his hips as Gavin rubbed himself against Nines’ hard cock. Eerily, Nines felt an answering twitch in the corresponding and traitorous member between his legs. A glance showed it was ready for action, even if he was mortified.

When he looked back at the action playing out, he found that Gavin on the tape had retrieved a condom finally from the back pocket of his pants. Now that they were useless, he tossed and draped them over the arm of a chair adjacent to the bed. His very evident erection began sliding through his tightened fist as he straddled Nines’ body. Nines moaned groggily, and Gavin snickered at the sound of it.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he cooed down at his semi-conscious partner.

Gavin didn’t seem to have any reservations, but when had he, ever? He was always after Nines, bitching at him to relax before the stress killed him. Well, he sure as shit _was_ stressed, now.

He knew that he was wound too tight, but he had never been able to get completely past all the pain from his childhood. And even though he knew that it was patently unfair to Gavin-as well as anyone else Nines worked with-he just couldn’t let go the way that his friends and colleagues wanted and needed him to. That little child was still hurting inside and found it hard to truly believe that someone, anyone, could love or want him even after all these years. That very issue had kept him from finding love more times than he cared to count. A lovely little self-fulfilling prophecy set on perpetuating itself.

A loud gasp filled his ears and his attention focused outward to find Gavin almost rutting in his lap, both hands braced on his shoulders as the other man finally crawled down the length of his thighs. Shamelessly, Gavin opened his mouth, and he slipped Nines’ cock right into his mouth past his lips. The younger man recording it all hiccupped, but that didn’t disparage Gavin from setting a rhythm. Eagerly, his head bobbed up and down the length of the erection in his mouth. While occasionally stroking Nines’ erection as well as sucking it, he used his free hand to pleasure himself. Greedily, he began thrusting steadily into his own hand. Gavin’s tongue roved restlessly over Nines’ cock, the camera zooming in slightly as the image became clear. That pink tongue lapped quickly over the slit, making Nines incredibly aroused the longer he observed it all.

Groaning in anguish, Nines finally gave in and turned to his side. The cuffs clattered obnoxiously as he reached back with his right hand to grip the headboard. It would seem that Gavin had taken pity on him, knowing that he was left-handed. This could have been more difficult if his other hand had been cuffed.

His hand slid down and cupped his balls and cock in a half-conscious attempt to put off capitulation just a little bit longer, before finally surrendering as Gavin sucked him deeper. Balls tingling with the faint memory of it, Nines hungrily took in the sight of Gavin’s handsome visage. Kneading the flesh running along the inside of his thighs, he palmed those warm globes lightly before sliding up the shaft and rubbing over the crown. His breathy groan echoed the ones his other self was making on film.

He didn’t care how fucked up this was, anymore. This had been Gavin’s point all along; for Nines to finally submit and lose all that control he often exerted over everyone else, but himself the most. Time to let go.

With his eyes closed and mental fantasies churning, he could give Gavin what he so desperately needed. His body slack with the gentle sensations, Nines pictured Gavin’s flustered face as he leaned in to kiss him. What Gavin could do with just a kiss could blow Nines’ stoic composure completely out of the water.

His hand and body tightening with desire for Gavin, he began stroking himself while listening to the sounds that were impossible to drown out. His eyes opened of their own volition when he heard Gavin’s passion roughened voice crying out for him in such desperation. Never would he be able to hear it after this moment, so he selfishly indulged.

Gavin’s eyes were unfocused and the pupils huge, making his blue-grey eyes a deep green. He alternately licked and bit his lips, as he spoke to both Nines on the tape and directed his filthy, sexual words at Nines watching.

“I love you so much, baby,” he admitted, then stared directly at the camera. “I just want you to be happy. I would do anything for you…”

Nines could not take his eyes off the unguarded face of his secret lover. Gavin began to straddle Nines’ lap once more, and while the other male slowly came to, Gavin slicked himself up well using lube on the night table next to the bed. It didn’t take him too long, which implied he’d already mostly prepared himself off-camera, to Nines’ sheer delight. Holding Nines’ thick length firmly in a hand, Gavin tore open the condom wrapper before he slid it onto Nines’ jutting cock. When the job was done, he spread his legs and pushed himself down on the tip. Lowering himself all the way to the hilt, his round cheeks fully sat on Nines’ hips. They fit together so well…

The semi-conscious male began to thrust raggedly as he gasped back, “I love you, I love you, I love you!”

Nines could see Gavin losing his own self-control soon. While riding Nines’ cock like a skilled porn star, he was fighting to keep his eyes open and on Nines’ flushed face as his lover came with a deep groan.

The Nines on the TV came as he sobbed brokenly, and the twink didn’t waste any time in taking his leave. Gavin growled in a low warning at him, and he stumbled away from the camera, zipping past the two lovers on the bed. Heading out the door, he slammed it after exiting, leaving the sweaty heap that was Nines and Gavin on the bed together.

Nines stared on as Gavin picked up the pace, bouncing perfectly in his lap. Gavin’s insatiable expression was unmistakable. He meant everything he had said with every fiber of his being. Unhinged, Nines in the video came first, explosively voicing and moaning through his orgasm. Gavin came not long after, leaning over Nines to possessively latch their mouths together one last time. That lazy smile still did amazing things to him, Nines thought as he spilled his seed over his own hand. To his sheer amusement, this _had_ been what he’d wanted all along.

Cathartic and therapeutic, indeed.

After an indeterminate length of time, while a satiated, complacent Nines smiled quietly and caught his breath, Gavin rose from the bed. He held the key to the cuffs up in front of the video recorder before putting it under the pad of paper on the nightstand.

With a lewd wink presenting over an exhausted face, he exclaimed softly, “Come and find me, love. I’ll always be here whenever you’re ready.”

And in that moment, Nines knew that he would finally be able to.

**END**


End file.
